Repricussions
by Kalannin Forebearer
Summary: Well, Link is out of Termina, and before he knows what's what, he's off on another adventure. please R&R! rated T for later chaptersfight scenes Oh, and Navi is back, with a twist.
1. Home again

_Hi there peeps, this is my very first fanfic, hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, please R&R all reviews accepted, even random ones._

Chapter one

Link rolls over wide-awake tears slowly roll down his cheeks. Maybe it was the rain, only Link knows, he was outside, near a great tree trunk. He had somehow found himself wandering back to it time and again, but this was the first time he fell asleep. As he looked up a firefly danced to it's own rhythm, this flashed memories through links mind.

Link placed the master sword back into its pedestal, and turned to Navi, who wasn't there. He turned back and saw her flying out the window, he called after her, she did not respond. She left without even saying goodbye,

"I guess we weren't friends after all," link mumbled. As a tear rolled down his face

He walked gloomily away, as he was leaving he thought he heard something, but pushed it away with a wave of his hand.

As Link lies in the rain watching this crazy firefly, he tries to push the painful memories where they belong, in the back of his mind. He gets up scaring the bug away, pulls out his ocarina and plays a song. A beautiful mare walks up and nuzzles him. Link pushes her muzzle away and climbs on her back. The horse neighs questioningly, and link answers with an urge forward. Reluctantly she started trotting along away from the trunk with the curious carvings on it. It has been three hours since link had had his adventures in Termina. He couldn't help but remember all the good times he had there. He rode Epona as far away form the spot as he could and he kept on riding. He rode to the only home he ever really knew, Kokiri Forest.

As Epona trotted along link looked around to get his bearings, they were in the forgotten woods. The forgotten woods are a forest next to his "home" they were lush and green with tall trees, and full of mischief. Link knew where he was, this accursed forest was the one that kept leading him back to that spot, it had an annoying way of doing things like that. He knew this forest pretty well, and he also knew most of its tricks. So he wander this way and that and finally got out of the forest, as he exited he found himself in the kokiri village. Link took Epona down the side path leading up to the forest and then walked her to his home.

As Saria stood in front of Links house, she squeezed her hands, feeling sorry for link and yet terribly worried.

"How can I tell him?" Saria thought. "He has enough problems already" Saria's heart ached slightly as she saw link coming down the slope that lead to his house. "Link!" Saria said waving. Link looked up at Saria, and then even further up at his house. His mouth fell open, Saria being confused looked at what he was looking at. Half of links house was missing, as if some giant bird had just come and ripped of the side of his house. There was wood scattered about near the side of links house, the still remaining part of his house was apparently ransacked. And yet, something was strange about all of this, Saria thought, "where is the rest of link's house, it couldn't have just vanished, could it?" Saria in her musing and worrying had failed to notice that half of links house was missing as she approached it.

Link hanging his head down said, "yes Saria?" he walked forward toward his wrecked home, uncaring as to the reasons of Saria's visit. Saria was one of the few people who remembered his travels through out time in Hyrule, so he was less inclined to ignore her as he did most people.

"Well… the great Deku tree… he's calling for you." Saria mumbled. Link stopped where he stood.

"What? Isn't he…? You know… dead?" Link said. Actually looking Saria in the face. It was then that he noticed that she was worried about something. "What's wrong," link asked sounding worried.

"It sounds important and I can't find him anymore, the Deku tree I mean, his spirit is… gone." Saria said as tears filled her eyes. "Link please go see him, find out what is wrong."

"Alright," Link said, "I'll go." And with that he ran jumped over the pond and into the Deku trees cove. He rolled past the Deku babas, and entered the cove, he saw the same scene that he left 7 years ahead or ago, or something, then walked up to the new Deku sprout.

"You called?" Link asked.

"No" said the sapling.

"Well," said link, "then who did?"

"He did," said the sapling waving a branch indicating the large tree behind him. "Go to him."

"Err… ok should I go inside him again?" link asked

"Your call" said the sapling.

"Right," link said as he walked towards the giant tree. He stopped and looked around; he could have sworn that there was a sound, like rumbling. Seeing as this was usually bad news, link ran swiftly inside.

Something caught link as strange. The place had changed, not just in the vines growing everywhere, but the very base and shape of the tree had changed. He walked forward a little more and slipped down a huge hole in the middle of the room. "Ahhh!' link yelled. He was sliding very fast, and then sliding no more, but falling the black and brown shapes sped past him as he fell farther and farther. "How far down doe this dang thing go!" screamed link. It was around then that link noticed that the scenery had stopped; yet wind whipped his hair around his face. He looked below him to see the ground about 3 feet below his feet. As he noticed this, the wind stopped. He fell flat on his butt. "Ouch!' link said.

"Greetings," said a booming voice. Link hoped to his feet looking for his sword, and found it a few paces away, but he dare not move. "You may retrieve your sword young one." The voice said. Link dashed to his sword, rolled and picked it up, as he rolled up he swung randomly hoping to hit the source of this voice. He did, but his small sword did nothing but make a loud noise. The booming voice laughed, "I am not your enemy young one."

"Well who are you?" link said as he looked up. What he saw made him cower in fear; he looked into the burning eyes of an emerald colored dragon. Link fell back and sat down, starring transfixed in terror into the eyes of this beast.

"Do you not remember me?" the dragon asked. "All of our adventures spent together in saving Hyrule?" the dragon looked questioningly, but the burning eyes made it seem angrily to link.

"I-I-I'm sorry but I don't…" link stammered.

"Ah how about a little reminder," the dragon said, "HEY!" a strangely familiar voice echoed form the dragons mouth.

"Navi?" link said in utter confusion.

"Yes, now you remember me, but I was in a different form the last time we met, but I am still the same." Navi said

"How…" link began.

"Am I a dragon?" Navi finished for him, "well, when you put the master sword back I heard the voice of one of the goddesses calling me, you should have heard it to. So naturally I went to answer, and somehow lost sight of you," Navi said and then whispered, "it might have been because I flew out the window, but I was in such a hurry, the goddess sounded worried. As I headed toward her, she granted me the power to aid her, I know you may think it doesn't make sense, why not just use the power she granted? Well, because two is better that one!"

"Okay," link said, "that explains one thing, I thought you left me because you didn't like me and wanted to leave me."

"No link, I really did enjoy our adventures together, and being with you…" Navi said. "Well, anyway, there is something else, the reason the spirit of the Deku tree called you hear with his dying breath…" Navi said, but got cut off by link.

"Hang on a second, the Deku tree already died, how did he die again?" Link asked.

"Well, you know about Gannondorf and his evil magic don't you?" Navi asked.

"Yes…" link said questioningly.

"Well, to have magic a god or a goddess must rule over it, so Gannondorf made a pact with the god who rules over the dark magic he used. Promising to free him if he let Gannondorf rule over Hyrule. Well, Gannondorf was betrayed in a way, seeing as to free the god, Gannondorf must first be in the realm of the gods, no not the sacred realm, that is a realm created by the goddesses, but one higher above it. Anyway, obviously Gannondorf got his part of the bargain, he ruled over Hyrule, for a time. Then the dark god conspired to awaken the hero of time before he was ready, because he was getting impatient. Hence you were summoned, pretty much just to speed up the process of his escape. And I sensing the call of the goddesses for help left you… and then you left, somehow… and now I have my own questions for you. Where did you go and why did you leave?" as Navi spoke this link listened carefully, even about the questions directed at him.

"I was looking for you. And one thing lead to another and I had another adventure where I had to travel through time, thought it was only three days." Link said, "and I don't know how I got there."

"O…" Navi said sounding slightly guilty. "So then this whole mess is my fault."

_The end of chapter one, well? hated it loved it or maybe just a "Meh..." well whatever you thought, I would love to hear it... even though it may simply be grammar corrections (frowns at his own poor grammar) well bring on the reviews. (crosses fingers hoping for shinning reviews to pop up)_


	2. Who is he?

_Here we go with chapter two, oh and to the people who read my story and reviewed it, I send you lotsa love, thanks! Knowing that people actually read what I write gives me the juices to keep on writing... so if you want more of this keep the reviews comming _

Chapter Two

Link stared at the Emerald dragon before him. He knew it was Navi yet somehow she was different, not just the fact that she was a dragon, A winged monster with flaming eyes and sparkling wings. She was matured now, as if she had some experience in something he had not. Link stood up. "Well Navi, this sounds like the time to go do something… but I have no clue where to go."

"To the goddesses of course, they need your help now." Navi said urgently.

"How do we get there?" Link asked.

"Get on my back." Navi told Link. As Navi said this, Link looked at the massive form of the dragon, and then down at his own small body.

"How?" Link asked. Sighing in exasperation, Navi lifted Link into the air with an enormous pound. As Link was in the air, Navi launched catching the small boy on her back. Link, being slightly busy with the panic and fear of being suddenly and maybe even violently into the air, was too busy to notice the sudden change in surroundings.

"Was that really necessary?" Link asked.

"Maybe." Navi said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. Ignoring Navi, Link looked around, A flash of lighting lit the skies and link say that he was on a vast and open plain that would be beautiful except for the darkened state of the skies.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"In the realm of the goddesses." Navi stated.

What's happening?" Link wondered.

"War," Navi said darkly.

"Right!" Link said, "Take me up there to help." Navi Beat her enormous wings downward, while she and Link lifted skyward. As the wind whipped past Link he wondered how much he was going to be, he was no god, he was only a boy, what could he do? When Navi breached the blackening clouds Link felt and evilness grasp at his heart. Something was not right. As Navi ascended above the clouds this was the scene Link saw.

Three bodies of light surround a body of darkness. The billow clouds below shimmered under the light of the goddesses. Flashes of Light and darkness danced around each other in a beautiful display. Though he could not see it, Link felt that there was unimaginable power in each and every flash. As Navi flew toward the battle, Link drew out his bow, and infused it with the power of light. He was ready.

Once again though he could not see it, he sensed the attention of the four beings on him, feelings of relief mixed with apprehension washed over him, these were not his feelings. Link aimed his bow at the heart of the dark body, and released. The arrow screamed through the air directly at the dark shape. It smashed into the dark god and sent him flying toward the ground. The speeding god punctured the clouds. Link saw him hit the ground, making a loud thud, and a fairly large crater. The arrow was still in the dark gods chest, glowing with the power of light, pinning the dark god where he was.

As the three goddesses, Link, and Navi descended they saw that the dark god was weakened yet, undefeated. They landed at the lip of the crater and looked down. The shape that was there was that of a man. It was tall lean and roguishly handsome with some scruff on it's chin. It looked back at them with it's flaming stark white eyes filled with hate.

"Well," said the red body of light, "He'll be down for a while."

"Yes!" said the green body of light.

"Hopefully." Said the blue body of light.

"Well, I did hit him in the heart." Link said. As he spoke, all three goddesses looked at him.

"Who are you?" the blue goddess said apprehensively.

"This is the Hero of Time!" Navi said.

"He can't possibly be," Said the green goddess, "None of our creation are able to exist in this realm."

"Yes," agreed the Blue goddess, "So he cannot be the Hero of Time."

"Well," Navi interrupted, "I am of your creation, and I was here before him."

"Yes, but you're a fairy," Said the green goddess, "You are part of both this realm and Hyrule's realm."

"Oh…" Navi said.

"And another thing! If he was the Hero of Time he would most certainly not have been able to deliver a blow like that to a god!" said the red goddess. Right as the red goddess finished, the dark shape with the arrow in it's chest leapt out and charged link with a spear of shadow.

_Ooooo I'm soooo mean to leave it at a cliff hanger, but your gonna have to deal with it. BWAhahahahahahaha. anywho, next chapter is going to explain some things, so if your somfused don't worry, but after chapter three if your still confused, email me your questions._


End file.
